paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Scott (Lex)
Scott is owned by Lunar Lex. He is a Siberian Husky, and Confetti and Streamers' brother. He's also a wildlife conservation pup. Personality Scott is the polar opposite of his little sister, Confetti. She's playful and hyper, while he's laid-back and chill. He often tells Confetti she needs to "chillax". His eyes are almost always half open. Even though he's the middle child, he doesn't let it bother him. He loves the environment and the wildlife in it, even though he almost got attacked by a raccoon once. He knows that animals have instincts, and got over it quickly. He enjoys spending time chilling with Adam and Sparkle, talking about nature-related things. Bio Scott was the second born, the first being Streamers and the third being Confetti. He was a late bloomer and it took longer for him to learn how to walk and talk than it did for his sisters. He didn't know what was going on when his parents, Nitro and Aria left him all of a sudden. When he and his sisters got older and Confetti explained what happened, Scott got sad, but let it go because it happened in the past and everything was alright now. The three huskies lived in Vermont for a while until Confetti strayed away from her siblings and got herself lost. Streamers and Scott were worried sick, especially Streamers. While Confetti was gone, Scott took an interest in wildlife. He tried to make sure nothing was getting damaged, almost getting attacked by a raccoon in the process. (Streamers saved him, however. She got a scar on her back right leg, but she was okay.) Scott later found out where Confetti was due to hearing people talk about the famous Paw Patrol. It took him a few weeks, but he finally tracked her down, both crying tears of joy when they were re-united. He told the Paw Patrol about how he tried to protect the environment, and they let him become their wildlife conservationist pup. Later, Streamers moved to Adventure Bay and the three huskies were together once again. Scott has a crush on Balloon. Appearance Scott is a male white husky with a black right paw and black cheek fur. The top of his tail is also black, while the bottom it is blue-grey. His back legs also have blue-grey fur. His ears are both blue-grey with black fur around the insides of his ears. He has two blue-grey dots above his eyes and black freckles on top of his snout. His nose is light grey and his eyes are hot pink. Uniform Scott's main uniform color is yellow-green, a green similar to Bugsy's, only yellower. It has some darker green accents and he wears a darker green collar. He also wears a yellow-green and darker green cap. His tag has a four-leaf clover on it. His jacket is also waterproof in case he has to go in the water. Trivia Tools *Watering can *Tray with seeds *Claw arm *Hammock (In vehicle) *A special vaccum for cleaning water *Heating lamp (Just in case. Can be completely removed from his pup-pack) Vehicle *Scott drives a vehicle that looks like a cross between a Hummer and a Jeep. It has doors on the sides that lead to a space for storing things, and in the back of it, a hammock can come out by command. He also has a rope near the bottom of the back of his vehicle that can also come out by command. Fear(s) *Like Misha, Scott is deathly afraid of needles and can't go near them without having a panic attack. Catchphrase(s) *"Let's go wild!" *(If you could help me with some, that'd be great!) Random *He was actually going to be a normal OC, but I realized how much he looked like Confetti and got Confetii The Party Pup's permission for him to be Confetti's brother. *He requested his crest to be a four-leaf clover because he was "lucky to find his sister again". *His trainee is named Cuccia. *Scott also has asthma. Category:Males Category:Fanon Characters Category:Characters Category:Dogs